This invention relates generally to construction equipment, and more particularly concerns a saw horse of unusually effective and simple design.
There is a continual need for low-cost, rugged and simple construction equipment, such as saw horses. No-one prior to the present invention, so far as I am aware, has provided a collapsible and stackable saw horse embodying folding supports of one-piece metallic tubular design, and embodying the advantages as referred to.